Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of database management systems, and more particularly to tools for optimizing database queries.
Databases management systems (also referred to as database engines or simply DBMSs) often store very large volumes of data, such as employment records, computer logs, or other suitable information. DBMSs typically store this information for use by various software components, such as web servers, application programs, etc. Some DBMSs store information in tables organized in rows and columns. Some DBMSs support complex languages like SQL (Structured Query Language). A DBMS server may receive and process SQL queries that request data. In turn, the DBMS server performs operations defined in the queries, and returns data associated with the queries.